Eros Phileo Pragma
by PrejudicedSlytherin
Summary: Story set in the 7th year of Hogwarts. When an ancient spell goes terribly wrong Gryffindors are left working with Slytherins. Draco and Hermione has to fix the mistake by the end of the term, inevitably getting closer. Passion/love/mystery. THIS IS A DRAMIONE STORY./"You started a war, love." He whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyon** **e! And welcome to the first chapter of EROS, PHILEO, PRAGMA. Read, and please tell me what you think! Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Also, things you should know before. The story is set in the seventh year of Hogwarts, Draco** **'s attempt of killing Dumbledore fails in Sixth year and the Headmaster is still alive, Draco is pardoned for his crimes, and Voldemort is still in hiding.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling. Saldy, I don** **'t own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fanfiction.**

 _I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you_ _._ _"_

 _Kiersten White_ _,_ _"_ _The Chaos of Stars_ _"_

Hermione groaned as she woke, early morning of Wednesday. She was lying on her stomach with her face buried in one of the many Gryffindor colored pillows; with a grunt of effort she rolled herself onto her back.

She dreaded leaving the bed, which was somewhat uncharacteristic of her.

It was a cold December. That meant Products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Special Christmas Edition. Which also meant more patrolling for her at night, catching rebellious first and second years, using charmed mistletoes and placing them all on Snape's office door. As a Head Girl, _it was her duty to the school,_ and she could practically hear Professor McGonagall's voice, _to catch and report all and any suspicious doings of the students._

She rolled out of bed eventually, then cleaned herself up for the day and finally retired for breakfast.

She spotted Harry and Ron almost immediately and started to make her way to them. Ron waved enthusiastically at her, and Hermione smiled at his liveliness.

Things were finally good between the two of them. They tried dating right after the previous year, that not coming as a surprise to anyone around. Maybe that was the problem, Hermione thought. She felt so much pressure being shoved into the relationship, as everyone expected them to be the heroes, friends-for-years couple, she couldn't exactly view the relationship as anything natural anymore. They simply knew each other too well. He knew her fears and she knew his insecurities, he knew how her mind worked, and she knew what he was going to say before he even said it. They knew each other's fight, because it was theirs. By the end of the second month of their relationship, there was not much left for them, no more first times, no more excitement, that was when they called it. They broke up quietly, on mutual understanding. Of course, that called out a hysterics from Mrs. Weasley, as she hoped to make Hermione the new Weasley.

Still, Hermione was sure that Ron was still in love with her. She thought maybe it was just because he didn't know how not to be, he was just used to it. Loving her was a routine feeling. She trully hoped that would change soon.

Harry was being insanely supportive through the whole thing. He wasn't surprised when they got together, as well as he didn't even bat an eye when they split up. He smiled through their every fight and every good moment, silently waiting for his best friends to figure out what they really wanted. He took Ron to Hogsmeade, the day they broke up, and he held Hermione in a big brotherly embrace, the night after.

Passing the Ravenclaw table Hermione gave a small smile to Luna.

"Morning," she greeted the boys.

Ron smiled, his mouth already full and she rolled her eyes.

Harry loudly groaned staring intensely at a paper in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?"

He put the paper down on the table with a loud thump.

"It's Snape's assignment. I can't get it right, I don't know how and I am sure he just gave this to me so that I can completely fail his subject this semester."

"Harry, he's given us all the same assignment." Hermione replied.

"Well, the principle is the same, the subjects are different."

She shook her head at him, but didn't say anything, not wanting to look like she didn't empathize. He had a lot on his mind as it was.

"Actually," Harry took a breath. "I don't even care."

"That you'll fail Potions?" Ron asked stunned.

Harry shrugged and Hermione raised her eyes from her breakfast, to look at her best friend.

That was Harry's answer for most of things, nowadays. The spring of their sixth year made him even more paranoid and angry. Malfoy's attempt to kill Dumbledore had really effected him. And the fact that he was pardoned, even more. As much as he hated Snape and Malfoy - the feeling trippled. It felt like he only came back for his last year, just so he can spy on the two and make himself even more suspicious and angry.

Which was exactly what Hermione avoided feeling. She knew she was being naive, wanting to finish the school year calmly. But she tried really hard for the three of them. Every year, they ended up in some sort of a mess, and she wanted none of that right now. She knew what was coming, she knew that You Know Who was out there, and that Harry would eventually have to face him. The thought made her shudder.

But she did everything in her power to prevent trouble. For the first time in seven years she wanted to feel like a normal student. She wanted to finish her education with her two best friends, Outstandings in her exams, without ending up where they always ended up. Where she _knew_ , they would eventually end up.

So, savoring their last year at Hogwarts, her all focus was on Harry. If there would be trouble within the five miles radium, he would find it, and she did everything she could to avert it.

"Just realx, okay?" She sighed. "I'll help you."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "You said you wouldn't help _me_! Why Harry?"

She scowled at him.

"Because I know that Harry will use that huge thing on his neck. You, will just copy my work, and I will end up doing the same homework twice."

Ron grinned.

"Nah, you just favor him above me."

She winked at him and Harry laughed.

"So do you finally have a date to the Christmas Ball?" Hermione inquired.

Ron was about to answer, but stopped himself, looking at her somewhat quizzically.

She hated moments like this. She never said she would like to pretend that she had never went out with Ron, and she didn't want to, she just tried to keep the subject as light as possible. They wanted it, it happened, and just didn't work out.

Sensing he was probably still feeling guilty about confessing that he was going to the Ball with another girl she rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"Did you just keep asking Martine Copplestone?" Harry chuckled, oblivious to the uncomfortable moment between his friends.

Ron's cheeks reddened a little but he managed to keep a straight face.

"For your information, she said yes."

" _What?"_

" _Seriously?"_

" _D_ _oes_ _she have a brain injury?"_

" _Did you_ _hex_ _her into saying yes?"_

Ron gave both of his friends annoyed and disapproving look, then spoke with a new tone of confidence.

"At least I have a real date to the Ball."

That shut Harry up immediately.

It didn't have nearly as much of an effect on Hermione though.

"We have a _real_ date too, Ronald."

"You're going with each other."

Hermione shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"I am more than pleased to go to the Ball with Harry Potter."

In truth, there was a silent agreement between Harry and her. He didn't ask her to the Ball though, he simply suggested it over one of their nights working in the library. And it was really the perfect plan. He was about the only one that Cormac McLaggen wouldn't try and somehow move around. Being the Chosen one he had some authority among students and although Hermione would mostly glower at anyone who were trying to dig their way to him just because of that, she was now actually silently grateful.

For Harry, taking Hermione was kind of perfect too. He though it would bother Ginny the least, as now ice was thin between them, due to their recent break up. Girls were friends, and since Ginny knew perfectly well that Hermione wasn't interested in him that way, he figured taking her was the best and dare he say _mature_ choice.

"Whatever." Ron said.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a Slytherin's common room, his legs lazily spread on the couch in front of him. He was all alone in the room, and have being woken up early, he could have a little time to himself.

He thought about this school year, almost half of it already done. And it was a good half of year. After last year's fiasco, he didn't even imagine going back to Hogwarts, getting back to the only place, where he felt normal. Although, the whispers and the looks sometimes prevented him feeling at ease. Nobody really knew, what had happened in the spring, but rumors fled, and quickly, and by the time September came, everyone had their own version on what might have happened.

Well, of course _someone_ knew. Though he really didn't think that either Potter, Weasley or Granger would go around telling people. After all, this was the agreement the Ministry had made them to come to.

Draco silently thanked the Ministry every single day for that. It has been pointed out many times in his trial, that Draco had been under-aged, when he took the Mark, and doing it against his will, so the punishment he received was simple. After his trial, it was decided he would have to go back to Hogwarts, finish his last year, without so much as a tinniest slip off, following two years of magical probation.

Thanked the Ministry would be too big of a word. He was merely satisfied with their terms.

He didn't feel like thanking anyone.

"You coming to breakfast?" His thoughts were distracted by a girl's voice next to him.

Pansy. He didn't even hear her come in.

"I guess." He replied.

They walked to breakfast together, and he listened her ramble on about the Ball.

"You know, Theo wanted to talk to you about something." She added after giving him a full image of what she was going to wear, not that he was really listening.

"Oh yeah? About what?" He asked, still walking with his hands in his pockets, his frame elegant but broody, as always.

"Don't know," Pansy shrugged. "But he was pretty excited about something."

"Well, that can't be good," Draco chuckled halfheartedly, but it didn't really reach his grey eyes.

They reached the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott himself. He gave Draco a meaningful look, but the silver haired boy simply brushed it off, as he could not feel comfortable, feeling a pair of eyes already prying into him at the drop of a hat.

Of course, Harry _sodding_ Potter was giving him the look of the millennium. How unexpected.

Draco threw him his coldest glare, without really having to fake it, and at the same time, Hermione Granger seemed to have distracted Potter of staring any further. Both of the Gryffindors had apprehensive looks on their faces, still they were slightly different. Potter looked positively mad, but on the other hand, Draco doubted he had ever seen him looking any differently. Nor did he expect it. _Nor did he care._ And his faithful friend, Hermione _something-died-on-my-head_ Granger looked…worried. He touched Potter on the upper arm, to draw his attention and never gave him another look.

Observing was the thing Draco was really good at. He believed he had most people figured out, at least the one's worth his second look.

And that's what he noticed about the two. After last year, Potter's only reaction at him was anger, annoying tantrums and, well… _stalking._ Which was opposite to Granger. Similarly to what was happening right now, she didn't give him as much as a second glimpse. Her way of dealing with her presumable anger towards him was _ignorance._ Which suited Draco just fine. The less contact with the three of them, the better.

He shrugged to himself, not really caring about it. His feelings towards the trio had never really changed. No matter what he went through last year, some things, he thought, would never change.

He stood up, suddenly not hungry anymore.

* * *

" _Harry?_ "

Her best friend was now looking behind her back, towards the direction Malfoy had just swaggered out of the Hall.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"He's not going to kill anyone right here at breakfast, you know."

Harry finally looked back to her, trying to look as nonchalant as he could.

"What? No no-..."

"Mate," Ron said, then gulped a massive bite down his throat, recieving a disgusted scowl from Hermione. "She's right. Let it go already. He's been cleared, Ministry gave him full pardon. You can stop trying to frame him for murder."

Harry shook his head, then started filling his plate with pancakes.

Hermione looked at him sorrowful.

"Just relax, okay?" She said gently, affectionately brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Harry simply sighed. A certain parchment in his pocket seemed to weight ten times more, now that Malfoy was out of sight.

He had been carrying the Marauder's plan around him at all times, trying to find something to grab on, just to feed his own need for revenge on him.

He knew, he would eventually appease it. He knew it.

* * *

They carried on with the rest of the afternoon quite uneventfully, until Potions, of course. Gryffindors had this class together with Slytherins, and that was speaking for itself. No matter the situation, the day or the hour, it always ended up in Nott jumping at Harry stopping Ron from jumping on Malfoy.

 _Boys…_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the front of the class, much to Ron's displeasure.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry looked around the class a little anxiously.

"Harry, stop. You're starting to look like a maniac ex boyfriend." Hermione noted.

The second she said that, doors opened and the three Slytherins walked in, pretentious looks on their faces, eyeing everything with posh possessiveness like they owned the place.

Professor Snape strolled in after them, followed by Professor McGonagal.

"Good afternoon, everybody." The witch started, observing the auditorium. "I am sorry to interrupt the class." She said, receiving a glare from Snape.

"As you know, Christmas Ball is coming, and I wanted to give you a heads up. _You, especially."_ She eyed the front desk not so subtly. She held up a parchment she had in her hand and read from it.

"Any kind of unnecessary use of magic, alcoholic drinks, profanity or dueling will not be tolerated. Hm. We don't want the events from last year to go down again, do we?"

Harry and Ron blushed furiously, and Hermione squirmed in her chair, none of them looking at the Professor.

Funny enough, none of the them knew the deeds of one another. Approximately one year ago all three of them met at detention, earned by something none of them chose to talk about.

Now Hermione was sure of Ronald's capability of doing something stupid and she decided she didn't _really_ want to know what went down at the previous Yule Ball, but every time someone would mention it, he would instantly go tense and as red as a beetroot.

The detention Harry bought himself was a little more surprising. Except for his total irresponsibility and some weird disease for adventure, it was unexpected that he had done something like that in the Ball. He, just as Ron didn't say a word concerning the matter of his punishment.

"As the Head Girl, Miss Granger, I would assume to have your full dedication to the rules. Let us hope you will be more… attentive. This time." She coughed a bit awkwardly as if she remembered something that she didn't want to.

Hermione nodded, still glowering down at the table, warmth filling up her cheeks as she avoided looking the Head of the Gryffindor house.

"Sure. Will do." Hermione managed to get out.

"Well then. Carry on. I am sorry I intruded, Professor." With that she left the class.

The three of them took an easier breath, awkwardly throwing glances at one another.

"Now. Let's begin."

* * *

The next day all seventh years massively groaned, when the lunch was coming to an end. That meant one hour in History of Magic, one hour of Professor Binns' drowsy voice, which for students, eventually developed into a new found ability to sleep with their eyes open. Well, most of them. Harry Potter and Theodore Nott were full-time sleepers, eyes closed, they even drooled, if the weather was warm.

Very few students actually listened to the tales of Magic. Hermione, surely, wrote down the most important things, being the good student she was.

On that specific lesson, though... Everyone's eyes were wide open.

"Good morning, class. Ah, late again, Mister Malfoy. Mister Finnigan, if you would stop playing with your wand? Thank you... Sit down, sit down..."

" _Soulmates in History of Magic?"_ Hermione asked indifferently, as she open her textbook to write a theme for the class.

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Professor smiled. "Now, I am sure you all know the story of Alastair and Tasia?"

Few low voices murmured the affirmative, though most of the class shook their heads.

"No? Well, too bad, too bad. I guess I will have to remind you real quick, won't I? So, the story of those two is set in the the beginning of all, as I like to tell." He sighed, for effect. "It is a great story of Greek Mythology, but we'll try not to dwell that deep into it, as today we are going to be talking about soulmates in Magic in general. So, I'm sure some of you heard, that in Greek Mythology it is said that originally, four arms and four legs belonged to humans, along with two faces on their one head. The greatest of all the God's, Zeus, was afraid of their strength and abilities, so he divided each of them, creating one pair of legs, one pair of arms and one face on each body, leaving them to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other half, their _Soul Mate_ _.._ _._ _Yes, Miss Granger?"_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor," Hermione spoke with her brows furrowed. "But what does Greek Mythology have to do with History of Magic?"

"Well, I am sure that you know, the very beginning of Magic starts in Greece."

"Yes, I know that," she nodded. "But I... fail to see how does mythology have an impact on history? Mythology is what it is, isn't it? Just myths, stories no one can prove?" She asked politely. From the corner of her eye, she could see a few students lift their heads up to the Professor, they seemed to catch Hermione's question.

"That's true, Miss Granger." The teacher nodded. "Still, as our ancestors lived in Ancient Greece, we are bound to teach students the tails of it."

Hermione didn't feel convinced, but gave the Professor a light nod, implying that she would carry on listening.

"Now, as I said, soulmates were supposed to walk the earth looking for each other, to become whole again. That's where the story of Alastair and Tasia comes in. Alastair was the henchman of Gods, the protector. He was banished from the Olympus, when he fell in love with Tasia, the daughter of Zeus. Zeus got very angry, but loving the boy as his son he didn't punish him that badly. He convinced Alastair that his daughter was not his soulmate, hence they would never be happy together. He sent Alastair down to Earth, and told him to look for his soulmate, and not to come back until he found her. Of course, he was never able to find one, as his soulmate was truly Tasia. Both Alastair and Tasia died from terrible deaths, without each other, cold and miserable, as they couldn't live fully without being whole." He stopped talking for a second. "Following this story many many wizards and witches have gone completely mad, devoting their whole lives to finding that one and only. Stories of soulmates are most common to Gods, as nobody in the history could pinpoint the actual evidence of explainable soulmates."

"No wonder why..." Hermione murmured.

Professor smiled at her skepticism, and Harry, next to her, snorted.

"I'm guessing you don't think that soulmates exist, Miss Granger?"

She bit her lip, considering her answer. Lots of pairs of eyes bored into her, and she blushed very softly.

"It's not that I don't think they exist, per se. I think you should be asking me if I believe they exist?" Hermione spoke slowly, in a diplomatic tone. "Because that's what it is, isn't it? It's a belief. The story of soulmates is a myth, hence it depends on how meaningful we speak ourselves into thinking it is?"

There was a pause of silence, but not the bored one, as usual. Students actually seemed interested in the story, in the lesson, even Hermione's statement. On her right she could even see Slytherins looking at her, none of them sneering, just plainly interested.

"Then, I guess, you don't believe in soulmates?" Professor asked.

Hermione squirmed in her chair, aware of the attention she was getting.

"I don't." She told firmly, but not in a snarky way. "I believe we choose who we love, and I think that... fate, or destiny has no part in it. Definitely not the _Gods_."

Professor Binns only nodded with a small smile, then after few moments of consideration proceeded with his lecture.

Hermione lowered her eyes to her notebook, feeling a little uncomfortable. It was not because of what she had said, she was secure in her beliefs, she stood for them and explained it. It was the attention that came after. Ron looked at her with a little sad look on his face, maybe a hint of disappointment in his eyes, that always seemed to be searching for hers.

Still, it was not his gaze that made her uneasy. She couldn't hold back no more, so she turned to her right and bravely met _his_ cold eyes with hers. Malfoy looked at her with interest, a new found awareness, not mockingly or mean.

After holding his eyes for a few seconds, Hermione turned back to the Professor, not wanting to look at the intensity of his stare any longer.

It was at that very moment that she heard a very low murmur of Theodore Nott, most likely only meant for Malfoy to be heard. Something that she did not understand.

"We're doing it."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I really hope you enjoyed it? I posted this chapter a while ago, but carrying on with writing the story, I understood it lacked something, so I'm posting the chapter again.**

 **The story of Alastair and Tasia is created by me. Their names are indeed of Ancient Greece, though there was no henchman named Alastair, and Zeus never fathered Tasia. However, the story of Zeus separating humans and leaving them to find each other as a way of finding soulmates is written by Plato, "The Symposium".**

 **What do you think the Slytherins are up to?!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! It is super important, and I would like to know if people are interested in be carrying on with this fanfiction! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter! Review, I** **'m always open to hear your feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J. . Saldy, I don** **'t own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fanfiction.**

On Friday morning school corridors were crowded with girls walking in pairs or little groups, chatting and giggling about their dresses and hairstyles for the night.

Hermione calmly walked to breakfast with Ron, eyeing all of them with somewhat grown-up look.

"Where is your enthusiasm for the tonight?" Ron nudged her shoulder playfully.

Hermione could only slightly smile.

"Oh, I am excited. It's just that it's our last Ball in this school, and I think it ought to be… special, don't you think?" She stopped walking and bit her lip.

"It should be special, Hermione." Ron agreed, stepping in front of her. "And it will be. This is our year. No one's tried to kill us yet, you know." He let out a small giggle. "Why are you so worried?"

He took her hand in his for reassurance, but Hermione found the gesture so unnatural that she started walking, in order to get her hand out of his.

"I'm just worried that Harry will do something stupid." She pondered as they entered the Hall. "His obsession with Malfoy is just stupid. Yes, he's a git but it doesn't mean he's going to… I don't know, attempt a murder on his last year of Hogwarts. I just… have a bad feeling." She said and her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table.

Harry joined them for breakfast in about ten minutes, looking all giddy and proud.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Okay, I'll ask." Ron said. _"What?"_

"Just overheard something really interesting." Harry said, taking a mouthful of porridge.

" _I swear to God, Harry, if you're going to say…"_

"Malfoy." He nodded. "About twenty minutes ago." His voice got a little smaller and both of his friends leaned in closer. "I heard him talking to Nott about something called… Ensarcosy. I think. Some sort of magic. They were actually whispering about it so points to me, for sneaking up"- _"Harry."_ \- ". Anyway. I'm pretty sure that it's not even a spell… Maybe some form of magic, right? So I immediately went to the library… _Yes, Hermione I_ _know where it is_ _, no need to look so surprised._ And apparently there was no information on that. In the non-restricted part of the library at least." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Both Ron and Hermione still sat quietly, waiting for the big reveal.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That kind of information can only be found in a Restricted Section of the library! Madam Pince told me I wouldn't even be allowed to pick up a book like that. That has to be some sorts of dark magic, or something illegal? Right? Right?!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and shook her head.

"No, Harry, not necessarily." She could actually pinpoint the triumph shrinking in his emerald eyes.

"It's just… I know as well as you do, that if Malfoy can get his hands on anything destructive, he probably will. But… This is none of your business, Harry. This is our last year, and it's actually going well, for the first time. I can't believe I'm, of all people are saying this, but just try to enjoy it, and stop being this… obsessive detective. I mean I've heard Malfoy's name on a daily basis for the last couple of months and I can't say it's actually music to my ears."

She spoke calmly, quietly, as if she were talking to a small child. Something flashed through Harry's eyes and she took his hand.

"I know you don't trust him, and believe me, I don't trust him, but just let him be, won't you? I love you Harry but you're really starting to scare me. If he gets himself in trouble, let him. I don't think he would actually target anyone in the school, so just… let him play his own game and come back to your senses, okay?" She bit her lip.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes for a second.

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing for the rest of the day anyway?"

She shrugged.

"Probably go to the library for a bit, and then I guess getting ready for the ball."

"Hermione," Ron shook his head. "Either you plan on spending crazy amount of time in the library…which wouldn't surprise me, or you're going to start dressing up for the ball insanely early. I mean how long does it take for you to put on a dress?"

He should've known that would earn him a glare from her.

"Yes, it takes time Ronald. First of all, it's not just the dress. I have to do my hair, well, I guess I could say I have to tame them, then the dress, then I should probably meet Ginny, not to mention that I have to go check on the Hall, Mrs McGonagall asked me to check the decorations. And on top of it, I actually want to read!"

Ron muttered something along the words "bookworm" and "crazy".

That got him a slap on the hand but he simply ignored it, diving into his porridge.

* * *

"Come on! Don't be such a pussy." Theo nudged him.

Draco shook his head leaning on the handrail of the platform on the Astronomy tower. He felt a little uncomfortable here. _Oh, all the beautiful memories._

He still had many uncertainties to Nott's plan. And a feel of insecurity. Not that he would ever tell him.

"Jesus, Theo! I said I don't know. Why do you want to do this in the first place?" He growled.

"I already told you. I've always wanted to try it. Always."

Draco pushed himself off of the rail and started pacing.

His best friend's plan for tonight was stupid, reckless, but nonetheless so intriguing, that he still found himself wondering if he should just go with it. It would certainly make the Ball more interesting.

At least he thought it would.

"It'll be… _fun_ , Draco. Pansy wants in on it too. And besides, I didn't spend all that time in my father's library for nothing. I want to see how it works." Theo shrugged. "I'm curious."

Draco scoffed.

"I am too. But it can be dangerous."

"You speak like a fucking Gryffindor. It's our last year here…"

"Exactly my point!" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, at his friend's ignorance. "I'm not supposed to get in trouble, Nott."

Theo laughed somewhat coldly.

"You won't. It's a simple spell, you know. Nothing to worry about. I promise. Come on, Draco, where is your taste for adventure-"

" _Who speaks like a Gryffindor now-"_

His friend sighed.

"I've always been interested, you know. That's why I want to do this."

Draco considered his words. Theo was right, the year was beginning to feel a little dull for him. He was determined on keeping his profile low this year, but it was hard.

And he remembered his mother's pleas, before boarding the train. That he would keep out of trouble, that he would simply go on about his school year without anything bad happening.

He promised her.

Draco closed his eyes, still reasoning between two outcomes of his choice.

"Give me the information. I still have to think about it."

Theo dived in his cloak pocket and gave him a folded parchment.

"Just don't overthink it. It's just for fun."

* * *

About two hours until the Ball, Hermione entered the Great Hall, her eyes squinting a little bit, to all the lights and white themed decorations. It was looking absolutely stunning, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the ceiling, that was now enchanted into a dark and starry sky.

She turned around just in time to almost crash into someone's chest.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." A cold, familiar voice cut her ears and she rolled her eyes as a natural body reaction to the irritating voice.

She didn't say anything to Draco Malfoy, simply walked around him, giving no indication that she had heard him.

"Granger, you should really report a murder. Something died on your head."

She turned around then, calmly, just to find him now observing her messy bun with a few strands falling out, his smirk informing that he was in for some amusement.

Hermione blinked at him.

"The day is young, Malfoy. Please, try and contain your insufferable character at least until the evening."

Before he could say anything else, she walked away from him, continuing her way to check on the decorations, unaffected with the encounter she had just had.

 _Evening…_

Something made her stop, and she furrowed her eyebrows with worry. She knew it was Harry getting to her. His insecurity and obsession has taken its toll on her and now she couldn't help the rising feeling in her chest. The bad one. The warning one.

"Malfoy!"

His eyes shot up from whatever he was reading and he smirked at her, placing the parchment in his pocket.

"Granger."

She strolled over to him, hoping she looked threatening, but it was hard to do, his frame and stance were much more wider and taller. He looked down at her amusingly.

"What are you reading?"

"That's none of your business."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You're right it's not. Are you planning on ruining tonight's Ball?" She asked forwardly.

He inspected her carefully, with an interest. She saw how he opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind.

"You're saying that as if I had ever done that before…"

Her eyes widened at his sarcastic tone.

"Malfoy, last year you conjured an Ice sculpture of Basilisk! I'd say yes, you really had."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes, getting irritated with her persistent voice.

"Don't overthink it Granger."

He made a move to walk away, but stopped after the first two steps.

He was now beside her, facing her carefully, a darker shade covering his eyes.

"And if you want your perfect Ball to go smoothly, I suggest you tell Potter to stop following me. Believe me, he doesn't want to get in the way tonight."

Just when he was about to move again, he felt small fingers grab his wrist.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked codly.

Draco shook her hand away.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to. Now with all respect, Gryffindor, _sod off_."

With that he walked away, leaving her a bit alarmed, a bit angry and a bit curious.

"Dammit, Harry." She muttered.

* * *

Hermione smoothed her dress at the front. Silver material hugged her waist, revealing her figure, and for a second she thought that she could get used to wearing this.

She tilted her head to look at herself again, corners of her mouth rising just a little at her choice of clothing.

She was wearing long sleeved sparkling dress all the way down to the floor. The upper part was covered in little diamonds, which made her think she will completely blend in with the sparkling lights at the Hall. On the back, the dress was cut to the waist, leaving her skin bare and exposed.

Her hair was more "tamed" than she had imagined it would be. Her curls were although still a little wild, but at least even, and it rested on top of her head, a few strands framing her flushed face. She even put a line of diamonds in her hair, and she was now looking like a winter wonderland, perfectly accompanied by the excitement in her brown eyes and she nodded to herself.

"Nothing is going to ruin tonight."

She made her way outside, where Harry was already waiting for her.

He even attempted to straighten his hair and she gave him sympathetic smile.

"Hermione… Wow." His eyes went wide and his lips remained parted.

Her smile widened at the way her best friend reacted to her.

"You look like a vision, Hermione."

"Well thank you," She gave him a sheepish grin. "You look quite dashing yourself."

They made their way hand in hand, blending in the crowd of couples, everyone slowly walking to the Hall.

"Harry, you're staring."

He chuckled.

"Sorry. It's hard to look at you like at a best friend and not a girl _girl_ right now. Sorry, I sound like Ron."

She gave his hand a squeeze and returned the giggle.

"Well thank you, Mr. Potter."

She stopped at the frame of the door and Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Let's make a deal Harry. We have fun tonight. We enjoy it, we don't become obsessive and suspicious okay? Oh, and we dance!"

That caused another laugh from Harry.

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I know, but I love this one just as much. I promise, no weird stuff this year."

She bit her lip but a wide smile still erupted her face.

"Let's go, _Granger_." He smirked teasingly.

They walked in and stopped after a few steps. Harry started looking around, surprised at the elegance and greatness of the Hall even after seven years. His eyes searched every corner and every light, every white fairy flying around with fairy dust, that he knew were conjured by Hermione.

"I love magic." He whispered, looking up.

"Oh, I see Ron!" She nudged him.

Ron and his date were already in the corner of the Hall. Ron's cheeks were flushed and he looked at Martine as if he couldn't believe his luck of going with her.

Luna Lovegood's dress caught everyone's attention. Hermione wasn't sure why, but she looked like a unicorn, in a light violet dress that had stars on the ends. Her hair was down and floating, and she swayed slowly to the soft music. Hermione thought that if she didn't know that it was just Luna being Luna, she really would've taken her for being drunk.

In the center of the Hall, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were making a scene and drawing every pair of curious eyes to them.

Her dark green dress clung to her body just the right amount, making it almost a little too revealing. She stood with elegance, her hand placed on her date's. Draco was wearing a dark suit, which seemed to sparkle a little to Hermione's eyes, but then again, maybe it was just the lights. Somehow the dark material brought out his silver hair and his already pale skin looked platinum.

A small smile played on his face as he looked around with superior look and Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling his arrogance all the way across the Hall.

It was when their eyes met, that wiped the smile right off his face. He recovered it quite quickly, slowly looking her up and down, eyeing her the way she had never seen on him before. It suited him, but there was also something dark in it.

Feeling a little uncomfortable she squirmed and suggested Harry they should go get a drink.

Ron joined them quite quickly, stuttering compliments for Hermione. She accepted them fondly, mildly reminding him that he had a date to come back to. Ron surprised both her and Harry, saying that it was their night and that she would wait. He dragged Hermione to the dance floor, motioning Harry to follow them.

The party was really starting to hit its pace. People were dancing, jumping up and down, spilling secrets and lusty confessions to one another in all parts of the Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione danced their feet off, finally feeling loose, enjoying each other's company and music, the intoxicating feeling of upcoming graduation.

After what felt like hours, they stumbled away from the moving crowd to the bench, that was just inviting them to sit down and rest their legs for a bit.

They were laughing now, Hermione's hair a little messier, their cheeks red.

Harry put his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Man, I'm going to miss this," Ron sighed with the biggest grin on his face. "I really am."

Hermione chuckled, but something in the way he said it, put a clutch on her heart.

"Miss what exactly?" She beamed at him.

"This," he motioned to the crowd. "This, and the both of you." Ron was now smiling to himself, looking perfectly happy with his two best friends.

"We're not going anywhere, buddy." Harry patted his friend on the back.

"You can never know." Ron shrugged, and Hermione took his hand in her own.

"I think we can safely promise you…"

"No, nothing to promise." Ron rushed, silencing her. Both Hermione and Harry watched him. He was looking completely at ease, completely happy, secured.

"I've just been thinking about everything. About this being our last year. And, I mean… you can never know. What's going to happen. If it's going to be war, or if we will be dead by then. Maybe we won't even be friends anymore."

Harry shook his head, but Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that we will be friends, Ronald. You won't get rid of me that easily." She joked.

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean to upset you! That's exactly what I want to say by all of this. That no matter what happens, I will remember the good times with the both of you. And, this night. I never want to forget."

Ron's heartfelt confession was very surprising, especially coming from him. In the short period of time, that they had dated, Hermione was able to catch a glimpse at his softer side, but nonetheless, it was so beautifully strange, witnessing him be so completely in touch with his feelings.

And he was right, Hermione thought. It was about the three of them. It always was. Nothing would ruin it. That, she could promise.

She really hoped she would keep it.

Their good emotions were interrupted by Harry's guarded look towards the exit and Hermione followed his eyes.

Draco, Theodore Nott and Pansy were sneaking out of the Hall, looking around them, suspiciously wary.

Before Hermione could jump to conclusions, Harry was already striding towards the door, his frantic steps quickening and both of his friends made a move to follow him.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"Mate, come back."

"No." Harry shot them, looking back. "He's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is."

Hermione shook her head and Ron sighed. They both knew it was preposterous to try and stop him, so they joined him and followed the three Slytherins.

They followed them all the way to the seventh floor, and it didn't surprise Hermione to see that they quickly opened the door to the Room that was not supposed to be there in the first place.

"Room of Requirement." Ron whispered.

"I knew it. Come on." Harry moved.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Stopping him."

" _From doing what?!"_

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know yet, but I can assure you it's something bad. It's Malfoy. Now are you coming?"

He didn't even look back, taking long strides towards the Room.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her infuriating best friend and followed him quickly. She bit her lip silently pondering if maybe she would be able to get him out of trouble he was so drastically walking into. She had no idea what Malfoy had in mind that evening but she was sure it would backfire on Harry somehow.

Ron walked silently behind her, loyally following his friends, with somewhat curious look on his face.

Before anyone could ask anything, Harry threw the door of the Room open, receiving a gasp from Hermione.

"Jesus Christ, Harry!"

The inside of a Room was actually quite simple. Slytherins didn't make it glorious or in any way suspicious, just an empty room with a fireplace and Slytherin green couch. Malfoy, Parkinson and Nott were standing in a circle in the center of the room, appearing to have been talking before Harry's outburst.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, pointing the wand at the three.

Pansy looked startled at the trio, her mouth fell open. She looked frantically at Nott, who wore an unimpressed look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head slowly, looking unaffected by Harry's dramatic outburst.

Malfoy's reaction was probably the slowest and longest eye roll, Hermione had ever seen.

"Of course you're here, Scarhead." He spat already annoyed.

Harry still held his wand up, but Hermione was not so quick to draw her wand out. She observed Slytherins with an inspecting look, but decided to let it play out.

"Get out." Malfoy said.

"Not until you tell us what you're doing." Harry retorted.

Malfoy pressed his palm against his forehead and shook his head.

"I have never met anyone so annoying in my whole life, Potter!" He grunted. "You're a fucking problem that seem to pop up in every little point of my life." He looked behind Harry. "Granger, I told you to keep him away from me tonight!"

Harry spun around to her, forgetting his wand. His expression was one of confusion and betrayal.

"What?! Did you know something Hermione?"

"I knew something was going on, but…"

"What?"

She stood up straighter, angry at his tone.

"You've been acting irrational for months now, Harry, and what they're doing is not of our business!"

"Mudblood has a point." Pansy murmured.

"Hey!" Ron stepped forward, affected by her choice of words.

Pansy looked him up and down, unimpressed and turned to Malfoy.

"Draco, it has to be at midnight."

Nott stepped forward.

"Three of you, get the hell out of here, before we hex you out of here."

Harry shot his wand up again but this time, Nott was quicker.

"Get out!"

"Tell me what you are doing! What's at midnight?!"

Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you're going to get in trouble." She said calmly, something unsettling already making its way up her stomach. Her eyes met Malfoy, for the second time tonight and he watched her angrily.

"Listen to your bloody girlfriend, Potter."

"Draco, it's almost midnight!"

"Don't test me, Potter!" Malfoy growled.

"What is Ensarcosy?!" Harry asked quickly.

Nott and Pansy immediately looked alarmed.

"What?"

None of them said anything for a moment, then suddenly they heard the door lock behind them.

Malfoy stood with his wand outstretched, a mild smirk appearing on his face.

"Well well. Looks like you're in for a little game."

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? Read and Review, it's so cool to read your feedback.**

 **Also, any thoughts on what Slytherins might be up to?**

 **Can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter! Review, I** **'m always open to hear your feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J. K. Saldy, I don** **'t own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fanfiction.**

 _I wanted nothing more than to feel something, but I didn't know how to deal with what came after the feeling._

 _Julie Murphy,_ _"_ _Side Effects May Vary_ _"_

The look on Pansy and Theo's faces was one of confusion and anger.

"What?!"

Hermione however managed to speak with a cold and calm manner, preventing both of her best friends of saying anything that would get them in even more trouble.

"Unlock the door, Malfoy. We'll be happy to leave you with whatever it was you were doing."

Draco sneered and looked at her, his silver eyes mocking her calm stance. He almost broke a smile and shook his head.

"Sorry, Granger. Can't let you go." He sighed. "I should have known the Golden Trio would somehow get involved into this." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Hermione stepped forward, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. Her now widened brown eyes didn't leave Draco and she swallowed absentmindedly, her worry once again kicking in.

"Come on, now, Malfoy. You don't really want us three to intervene in your little…stunt." She almost chocked on the last word.

That seemed to get a reaction from Theo. His anger quickly transformed into a dangerous smirk.

"Actually, Granger. We could use your Gryffindor bravery."

Hermione shot him a glare that could cut glass, missing the moment where Draco cocked an eyebrow at her almost aggressive reaction at his best friend.

"Don't provoke me, Nott. You know it won't work."

" _Scared?"_

Hermione felt Harry stiffen under her grip. Any more of that talk and she knew that it would do the trick. Anyone attempting to call Ron and especially Harry cowards should have know the reaction they would get back. Their Gryffindor pride was fast to bloom, and they almost subconsciously tried to prove everyone wrong.

"No, just not stupid, Nott." She drawled.

" _Well, that's debatable." "I beg to differ."_ Theo and Pansy spoke at the same time.

Draco stepped forward and Hermione almost wanted to step back, even though Harry was almost shielding her. Something in the Slytherin's eyes unsettled her and it was hard to keep eye contact.

She shivered.

"We're not letting you go. You know too much, as always. You got into this on your own so might as well just participate." Draco stated.

"Participate in what?" Ron asked angrily.

Draco looked almost lazily at him.

"Well, I guess you'll find out, Weasel."

Now Pansy spoke up.

"Just let them go, Draco. What good it will do them being here?"

Her friend shrugged, turning back to Hermione.

"If anything goes wrong, we can always blame it on them, Pansy." He chuckled. _"And for our last trick, we shall report the mighty Potter and his blind dimwitted followers."_

"If anyone's getting reported, it's you, Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"And by the way, we could use some extra magic." Draco ignored Harry completely.

The clock on the wall started to ring midnight.

"What do you say, Granger?"

"Don't talk to her!" Ron spoke louder than necessary.

Draco looked at him unimpressed with somewhat disgusted expression.

"You're right, I don't have to. It doesn't matter anyway, let's go."

He went back to stand next to Pansy and Theo, glancing at the clock.

"Harry, let's go." Hermione whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

She could feel that something bad was about to happen. And even though her curiosity almost got the better of her, an authoritarian voice in her head spoke more eagerly, encouraging them to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Harry." She said a little louder, and stepped back.

Harry seemed torn between staying and going. He still eyed the Slytherins accusingly, but his wand was down.

"Mate, she's right." Ron said, also taking a couple of unsure steps back.

They didn't really have a chance to say or do anything else, as the three Slytherins drew their wands, pointing at nothing in particular.

For the first time that night, actual fear and concern reached her heart as she saw Draco, Pansy and Theo nod to each other. She wanted to move, run out of the room, but her legs were glued to the floor, and she finally heard the spell.

" _Theos_." The three of them said at the same time.

 _It took one word for Hermione. One spell, and it kicked in._

Her educational brain worked at a fantastic pace, digging through everything she had ever studied, recognizing the spell in a few seconds. Her mouth parted as she finally remembered where it came from. She was absolutely sure that next to this spell, somewhere she had also read the word Ensarcosy.

Her breathing quickened and her legs moved before anyone could stop her.

"THEOS?!" She shouted and in a matter of seconds she was in front of Draco, shoving him hard on the chest, which caused him to stumble backwards slightly. For the first time in the evening she lost her calm stance and even Draco didn't look amused.

"Theos?!" She repeated, her angry eyes peering into his.

x

Draco almost took a step back. Almost. It wasn't the first time he had seen Granger look this frantic, or dangerous for that matter. He had seen her chocolate eyes burn with the same spark four years ago, seconds before her punch reached his nose.

"What are you playing at?!" She yelled. "Do you even know what you're doing?! _Theos_ … Do you have any idea how wrong the spell could go?! Why don't you just summon the Dark Lord, it will have the same effect. You little… Slytherin… idiot…" Hermione spat every word at Draco followed by a shove in his chest.

About that time, Draco seemed to have enough. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her backwards, releasing her hand angrily.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?!" Ron asked.

"No, can someone explain why the hell there's _nothing_ going on?!" Theo asked furiously.

"Draco, why didn't it work?" Pansy asked annoyed.

"Why didn't what work?! Hermione?" Harry asked.

The girl sighed and covered her eyes in frustration. She couldn't believe how grown up, seventh year graduates could be so stupid and act so carelessly. She wouldn't have been that bothered by this, if it couldn't effect her, Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, even being in the same room, when the spell is cast, could lead to horrible consequences.

"Hermione? Can you tell us what it is?" Ron asked on a softer note.

"And while you're at it, mind telling us, how did _you_ Granger know about this spell? Seems a bit too dark for you, doesn't it?" Draco added.

She bit her lip, feeling five pairs of eyes peering into her. The witch braced herself for explaining Harry and Ron what was going on, however choosing to ignore Draco's question.

"You three are the most idiotic people I have ever come across." Hermione shook her head at the Slytherins.

"Well, I take it as a compliment, you've probably acquainted with lots of idiots, being friends with Weasley and all." Theo mocked her.

She ignored it however, turning to her friends.

"We're leaving."

Theo furrowed his eyebrows, and now he was the one shouting.

"You're absolutely not!"

"Not until you tell us what you know, Granger."

Hermione looked at the three of them, her anger growing with every second, and she could almost feel the blood in her veins going colder.

She didn't know if it was from fear, or despair.

"You. Are. Idiots!" she drawled just barely opening her mouth. She knew she probably looked vicious, and she knew she was probably scaring Harry and Ron even more, her reaction being so uncharacteristically unsettling.

"Hermione." Harry said quietly, and that seemed to snap her out of it.

She saw concern in his green eyes, it was now shadowing his usual calmness and loving look.

"The word that you overheard, Harry, Ensarcosy is a form of… quite dark magic. Not a lot of people would be stupid or strong enough to even perform it right. My argument stands, still, luckily nothing happened." She shot a distasteful look at Draco. "Anyway. If I remember correctly, this spell was first used by greeks, centuries ago. It was developed by a wizard who had an obsession with Greek Gods and Goddesses. If I'm not wrong, the spell is used to summon The Gods of Greek and Olympians." Hermione shook her head. "The spell has only been used by a very few wizards, most of them going terribly wrong. It's so dangerous…" She sighed in frustration and looked back at the Slytherins. "How stupid can you be? Summoning the Gods? Do you know that there was a case of Eris, being summoned by an amateur wizard, much like you? Do you know what happened? Do you even care?!" Her voice grew louder, but she didn't let anyone interrupt. She saw Pansy shake her head slightly. She looked alarmed. _Good_.

"It worked, in a way. She actually showed up, and it was a successful summoning, right to the part where she actually slaughtered the family of the wizard, saving him for last. It was a massacre, Malfoy. This curse has deadly effects, and you better thank those damn Gods that it didn't work. Of course, there's no surprise here, you have to actually be a powerful wizard for it to work. And to do it here, in school?! Even being in the same room when the spell is cast is dangerous. Not to mention illegal. You bloody moron!"

She was a little out of breath when she finished. Her chest was heaving up and down, at her attempt to calm her breathing, fire in her eyes.

Pansy and Draco looked almost impressed. Annoyed, but impressed. Theodore put on an almost amused smile, but Hermione was too angry to answer it.

She figured, if she wasn't so angry she would have actually laughed at the way Harry and Ron looked. They both wore expressions of worry and fear, almost humorously overwhelmed. She caught just a tiniest bit of triumph in Harry's eyes.

 _Of course. He was right, Malfoy did actually plan something wrong._

"That was quite impressive, Granger." Draco nodded almost nonchalantly. "I'm going to ask you again. How did you acquire this kind of information? Doesn't seem like something you would go looking for in the restricted sections of the library?"

Hermione lowered her eyes. She remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

Her, roaming through the shelves of the library, under Harry's cloak, frantically looking for a book that she knew held the answer to the question that had been following her since the night of the Christmas Ball.

She remembered what caused it. As clear as the day she remembered being called something she didn't quite understand at that moment almost a year ago. Something that she possible over-thought, being the studious girl that she was.

 _-…"Thea…" he whispered, followed by an open mouthed kiss on her neck…-_

She shivered in disgust and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Let's just go." She said.

She turned to leave, suddenly feeling tired and disappointed, but she was stopped and she already recognized the firm grip on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco's voice was nowhere near soft or collected.

"Somewhere far away from you. Or do you have any more ideas of getting us all expelled, or maybe killed?" Her eyes shot up to his.

At that he grinned.

"Plenty."

She tried to snatch her arm away from him, but he held on tighter.

Harry stepped in, shoving him hard on the shoulder.

"Let go of her, Malfoy."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, but didn't let go. She almost whimpered, knowing quite well that tomorrow she would wake with a new bright bruise on her arm. That is, if they would manage to survive tonight.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered predatory.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy."

"What do you think, Potter?" The blonde laughed humorlessly. "That I'm going to let you go, after you've seen this? I'm not stupid."

"I have to disagree." Hermione said calmly.

Her calmness seemed to annoy Malfoy even more than her anger.

"Listen to me, Granger…"

He was interrupted by a noise of something shattering, loudly filling the room.

They looked around, not being able to gather where the sound was coming from, but before they had time to ask questions the room went cold and it even seemed to have darkened.

Then it all happened in a second. A white mist forming in the center of the room started to expand, forming into a huge ball of smoke.

Before any teenager could say something, the ball exploded, dividing into six parts of thick fume. It moved quickly to the group of them, each pattern hitting each student in the chest, swiping them off their feet, and all of them flew backwards, meeting the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione could feel her eyes go bleary, vision mingling, and it took her a few blinks to get the images away from her sight. Something was happening inside of her body, that she could not comprehend, but she knew it was reaching the tips of her fingers, some kind of energy that almost made her sick.

It settled down, then. She didn't feel anything happening, though she did feel somewhat uncomfortable in her own skin. Something was disconnected.

 _Something was wrong._

"What just happened?" Pansy asked, getting on her feet slowly, next to Hermione.

All of them shook their heads. Ron was looking down at his hands, as if it was not his anymore. Harry seemed to be at the verge of vomiting, evident nausea spreading on his face.

Draco and Theo both sat up, looking confused and out of place.

None of them seemed normal.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry asked.

"We didn't do anything." Pansy answered him in a small voice.

"Then what the hell is going on?" He asked, his breathing quickening.

Hermione stood up too, carefully, as if she was not sure if her feet could keep her up.

She could feel her anger coming back, fury burning her thoughts and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anyone from the Slytherin house.

"I told you this would happen." She drew through clenched teeth.

"What? What would happen?" She heard fear in Ron's voice and walked up at him, offering her hand to him to stand up. He took it quickly, getting to his feet.

She then walked to Harry, squatting to his level.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Her now pale as snow best friend nodded unconvincingly, but managed to get up.

They stood there, not saying anything, up until their shock dialed down and they could speak normally.

"So." Draco said.

"Just shut up." Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione?" Pansy addressed her and Hermione almost jumped, hearing the girl use her first name for the first time. "Do you know what happened to us?" She asked carefully.

For a second, Hermione wondered if she looked as puzzled as she felt.

"I'm not sure. Something happened with a spell, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Let's just go to Dumbledore." Harry blurted out.

Most of them shook their heads.

"No, Harry." Hermione retorted. "Weren't you listening? This is highly illegal."

"So?"

" _So?!"_

"So, it's their doing anyway." He nodded towards the Slytherins. "We had nothing to do with it. I mean they can check our wands for the spells, it can prove-"

"No, Potter." Pansy said. "The spell is untraceable."

"What?!"

"It can't be, Parkinson."

The girl took a deep breath. Gryffindors looked at her, frustrated and angry.

"It is. We made sure of it."

Silence stood once again. All of them were in deep thought, none of them understanding discomfort in their own mind and body.

x

"Hermione?" Ron called, when they were finally out of the room, after Hermione stormed out frustrated. Harry followed right away, and much to her displeasure, Draco.

"Where are you going?" Draco threw angrily.

She rolled her eyes, stopping in front of the three guys.

"Library. Where else do you think?"

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow quite unimpressed, Harry and Ron looked puzzled.

"Do you want to find out what the hell happened to us, or do you not?"

"Very much indeed, Granger, but how do I know you're not just going to go to Dumbledore?"

"For Godric's sake, Malfoy. I can't. I'm certainly not giving you an opportunity of getting me expelled at our last year."

"Hermione." Ron stepped forward. "Just relax for a minute, okay? Let's just all go and sleep it over. You're angry, all of us are, so let's just sit and think about it for a minute."

Hermione looked almost surprised at Ron's collected advise, unlikely logical.

He attempted to smile.

"I'm not sleeping until I find out what happened to us, Ronald."

"Hermione, madam Pince is at the ball anyway. There's not much you can do about it now."

She finally took a shaky breath. Draco, who'd been watching the scene curiously, stepped back and nodded at Harry.

"Control your woman." With this he turned to leave, but Hermione's firm voice stopped him.

"Malfoy. If this is something that we cannot fix, and you somehow sabotage our last year, _last months_ at this school… Believe me, you'll live to regret it."

She imagined that once again walking away he probably just rolled his eyes at her threat.

Little did she know, that actual concern was covering his handsome features.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she didn't remember what had happened. Not at first at least.

Images from last night crept up irritating her woken brain and she couldn't help but groan.

"Idiots." She whispered, lying still on her back, eyeing the ceiling.

The uncomfortable feeling from the night before kicked back in as soon as she opened her eyes, as if she wanted to jump out of her skin. Something felt strange, not quite there. A feeling she had never experienced before. She wanted to squirm, scratch, anything to make herself feel okay again.

Ron was right though, a night's sleep really did wonders. Previously going to bed in a distress she now woke with a new determination. She was going to fix whatever that had happened to them, and as usually she put her faith in books and the information she hoped she would find in the school library. Still not getting up she pondered if she was right not going to Dumbledore in the first place.

Many times the Gryffindors have dealt with issues like that on their own, everything somehow ending okay, so now, she figured, it was probably best to do the same.

Though, ultimately it was not their fault, so there would be really no damage to simply tell the truth and let the adults take care of things for once.

Arrogant voices of the Slytherins once again played a record in her mind.

 _Theos._

"Idiots." She repeated a little louder, before getting out of bed.

After taking a long, relaxing shower, she finally got dressed and headed straight to the Hall. School was awfully empty, everyone still recovering after last night's affair. She passed Mrs. Norris, on the stairs to the ground floor, uncomfortably looking away. Hermione always hated the cat.

Both Harry and Ron met her at the entrance. Neither were wearing uniforms and they looked as tired as she felt.

"Hey." Ron greeted her with a yawn.

"Hi," she muttered. "How are you feeling?"

Ron shrugged, before glancing at Harry.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm constantly cold though, I don't know why. Can't seem to get warm."

At his mention of that, Hermione frowned. She was wearing her Gryffindor jumper, and a warm top underneath. And at night she woke up all shivery, so she conjured an extra blanket. She didn't give it much thought, as it was winter, but now it added up just another question to her mind.

Her eyes moved to Harry, who looked extremely uneasy, almost sick. He, also was dressed much warmer than usual, his Gryffindor jumper not complimenting his unusually pale complexion. Even his eyes seemed a little bloodshot.

"Harry?" She asked quietly.

His eyes shot up at her, and before he could stop himself he started speaking frantically.

"I'm terrible, okay? I don't know what's happening, but I feel like this body," He put a hand over his abdomen. "Is not mine anymore. I can't explain it to you, I... Something's wrong, Hermione." He took one step closer to her, and Hermione thought he had never seen him in such panic. "Fix this. Something happened, something bad. Don't you feel it?"

She almost opened her mouth to scold him, reminding that it was partly his fault. He was the most keen on following the Slytherins.

Then the distress in his emerald eyes stopped her.

She quickly nodded to him, then put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. Relax." She bit her lip at her best friend. "We're going to find out what happened, okay? It's okay."

Ron cracked a half smile, but that didn't look very convincing.

"Yep. We always figure it out, mate, take a breath."

Silence fell between them, filled with Harry's anxiety, Hermione's worry and Ron's concern. Hermione tried to contain her annoyance at the Slytherins, wondering if the spell affected them the same way it had affected her.

Still gripping Harry's hand in a consoling manner, she couldn't help but shiver, and she wasn't sure that it was from the cold. Something was changing in her, she just couldn't exactly recognize what it was. Her insides were turning, but it wasn't a nauseating feeling, just plainly strange, out of place. She met the feeling the night before, after the spell had hit her. A troubling voice in her head told her that it was bound to end badly, very badly. They had to stop this as soon as possible, but how could they stop something when they didn't even know what it was?

"You think it's the same for them?" Harry broke her thoughts.

She sighed, then shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't think of them without wanting to bash their faces into something."

After receiving a small grin from Ron, she spoke up more lightly.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast."

Hermione made Harry eat at least some toast. He looked terrible in the daylight, affects of whatever had happened to them now obvious. He didn't seem to having had a full night's sleep and he looked troubled, jumpily glancing around as if he sensed the threat everywhere.

"Harry, we'll figure this out." She said firmly, more to herself than him.

Before he could even nod to her, she felt a shadow over her and she didn't even had to ask to whom it belonged.

They were all dressed in green, standing at the Gryffindor table, all three of them looking completely out of place. _Good_ , Hermione smirked.

"Can we help you?" She asked politely, looking up at them.

Draco was standing in a leader position, at the front, his face a usual scowl, and Hermione couldn't notice any change in him. Visible, at least. Pansy looked nervous, but it wasn't clear if it was because she was standing at the other side of the Hall than her house was, or if it was because of last night. Nott seemed the most relaxed. He stood with his arms crossed, bored at the encounter already, arrogantly watching the trio at the table.

"Funny, Granger." Draco smirked.

"Didn't know she could be funny." Nott commented.

Hermione threw him a nasty look.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He scanned her face for a second. Then he suddenly squatted, so that he would be at a face level with her, and before she could push him away, spoke in a rapid whisper.

"Something happened. To all of us. Not just us, I know it, you three also."

Hermione rolled her eyes barely dealing with a sudden need to smack him across the face.

"Just go away."

Now Pansy spoke up with a sigh.

"Draco," she took his hand and tugged on it gently.

"What?!"

"Maybe Theo was right. Maybe nothing bad actually happened. Let's just wait it out. And by the way, I told you they wouldn't want to speak with us." She threw an annoyed look at the Gryffindors, but it didn't actually reach her eyes.

"You were right. We don't." Harry replied. "Now leave."

He eyed her with anger in his eyes, and Pansy held his gaze just a second too long.

Draco shook off her hand and looked at Hermione once again.

"You're not going to understand this on your own, no matter how many books you read." The blonde spoke calmly, silently wishing that his voice would make them change their mind.

 _Very silently._

"Well, we're open to any ideas, Malfoy. You should have plenty of them, even though they are immensely stupid half the time." Hermione spoke up, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He recovered from his distressed form in a second, as if woken up by her words.

"You're still blaming us for this thing?"

" _It is your fault, Malfoy."_

"It's not my fault the spell backfired. For all we know it was _your_ presence that caused that."

"Malfoy!" She got up, unable to contain her frustration. "Who in their right mind would summon a bloody God?! Nobody does that. If you're trying to get yourself killed, I would gladly help you, hexing you into eternity."

"Oh, spare me, Granger!" He sneered. "There's nothing wrong with expanding your magic…"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"You were the ones who followed us to the room." He said slowly. "You stepped into this with both feet, with your eyes wide open. Now deal with it."

Hermione was lost at what to say. She still held his cold eyes, and that gave her an opportunity to scan his features again, but not a shred of positive emotion went through her, just simple aversion at the evident pride he almost radiated.

She sighed, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He spat. "Just don't come crawling to us, when you reach a dead end."

With that he turned on his heel and strolled away. Pansy threw one last look at Harry, Theo winked at Hermione and they were finally gone.

* * *

"I hate her." Draco threw himself on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Just her?" Theo chuckled.

Draco sighed.

"I hate all three of them. Stupid fucking Gryffindors."

Theo shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees, opposite to Draco.

"Then why did you go to them in the first place? What did you expect?"

Draco closed his eyes for a brief second, contemplating his friend's question.

He didn't want to blame Theo for any of this. If there even was something to place blame _for._ It certainly didn't make the Ball more fun, like he had expected, but it didn't do much else either.

Of course, he wasn't able to shake Potter off of him. Maybe it would've been different now, if the Gryffs wouldn't have been following them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ For a moment he fantasized going to Dumbledore, getting a restraining order against those idiots. He would finally live in peace.

But that would never happen, and he knew it. He could feel the anger overpowering him once again.

Maybe it was peace he was longing for, but was never able to draw a calm breath. Maybe he wanted to feel, maybe he didn't want to feel anything at all.

He _wanted_ to think that the spell didn't really do anything, but in reality he didn't actually _know_ what to think.

"I don't know." He finally answered. "I guess I'm just worried that they will go fucking telltale on our asses. You know, run to Dumbledore first chance they get."

"I don't think so," Pansy cut him off, kicking his legs so that he would make room for her. "You heard Granger. She's just as worried, no matter what she says. And not just about the spell, the effects on anyone knowing about it. And they usually get in trouble for making ends meet on their own." She shook her head as if to herself completely. "They won't go to any of the professors. Too brave for all that shite."

The three of them sat in silence, all of them deep in thought.

"She did look distressed." Theo finally said amusingly and Pansy scoffed.

"Did you see Potter? And Weasley?!"

Both of them chuckled but Draco didn't look so laid-back.

He just couldn't help the nagging feeling in his chest, but he didn't know where to put it. All he knew, was that he wasn't going to sit around waiting for something to happen. If Granger wanted to fix this on her own, then so will he.

"I hate them." He repeated.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! Also, please tell me your thoughts on what do you think might be happening to them?** _ **Also, Hermione's last year's Ball? Huh?**_ **Thank you!**

 **Next Chapter... Finally some feisty Draco/Hermione one on one interaction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter! Review, I** **'m always open to hear your feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J. . Saldy, I don** **'t own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fanfiction.**

The next couple of days went by extremely slow.

Too slow.

Excruciatingly.

Hermione spent most of her free time in the library. She read everything she could find about the damn spell, twice, but still, after closing book after book after book, she always felt like reaching a dead end again and again.

And it was getting to her. She was starting to get frustrated and angry. Most of all, she was starting to get scared. And if they weren't sure before, they now knew something was going on with the three of them.

Harry was starting to feel like a total downer. Every time Hermione saw him, he looked even paler than the time before, but the way he looked was nothing, compared to what he told her he was feeling. And it was so hard listening to him, since he wasn't sure of it himself. He told her the craziest things, that he didn't feel like himself for the last couple of days, that he had been dreaming strange things. That he wanted to scratch, to kick himself, to bite himself in the arm. Just so he could feel in full control once again. He told her that he just wasn't feeling comfortable with himself anymore. And it scared him. And it scared her.

Ron was doing a lot better than Harry, surprisingly. He also looked out of place sometimes, but he wasn't that miserable. He was still cracking jokes and being light and funny. He felt complete rage at the Slytherins, which, to their joy, they managed to avoid these last couple of days. He was mouthing at them a lot, how he would throw Malfoy into the Room and Requirement, with a bunch of snakes and cockroaches and just leave him there until his white hair would not be white anymore.

Still, Ron was dealing just fine. He went to the library with Hermione a couple of times, but he couldn't focus on reading, just like always, so he just ended up annoying her until she would tell him to leave. He agreed that he felt different after the incident, but he wasn't that worried. At least, one of them wasn't that scared.

And Hermione herself felt the worst.

She slammed the book in front of her with an irked sigh. It was getting really hard to focus after reading for the whole day and not even having had a good night's sleep. She let herself close her eyes for a minute and rested her forehead on her knuckles. It was the dream she had, that wouldn't let her sleep for the rest of the night. And she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _She stood surrounded by mirrors in a spellbinding field, with pink roses and white petals shaped in ornaments. And they were dressing her in most divine array. White long beautiful dress hugging her waist gently and barely showing her bare feet, that were kissed by sweet tongues of roses. They were putting a crown on her head, most beautiful crown, that was the heaviest burden and the lightest breath she had ever had on her head. She smiled to herself in the mirror, and her smile was like boiling honey. It was sweet, so sweet, but at the same time too hot to be looked at, so hot that it could turn the blood in your veins cold. She touched her own cheek with the tip of her fingers, and she knew, that at the same moment, somewhere in the deepest darkest sea in the world, a hurricane had started._

Hermione shook her head and finally opened her eyes. Yes, she was scared. But she wasn't sure of what. Of herself?

That's where she felt the most lost. She felt almost guilty, that she didn't feel bad at all. Not really. She didn't feel broken down or miserable. She didn't feel like herself, maybe, but it wasn't making her feel pathetic. She actually felt okay, and she wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't fighting it or if it was because she couldn't. She felt discomfort in her own body, but it wasn't the bad one.

And that's what scared her the most. Why wasn't she as messed up by it as Harry? Why was he having it worse?

Feeling a headache creeping up she finally got up and started gathering her things. She looked around, she was one of the last person to leave library that night. Of course.

Calmly making her way through the shelves and then finally out of the library, she was still thinking about it all.

The girl bit her lip. She wondered for a second how the other half of them was feeling. Mafloy, Parkinson and Nott. She was still not done being angry at them, not that there ever was a time that she had stopped, but still her silent wonders made her think that maybe she should reach out to one of them. Maybe?

But she didn't know which one. She would definitely not talk to Nott. That's for sure. Given their history she didn't even want to look him in the eye any more than she had to, and luckily for her, she almost didn't have to at all. She almost imagined going up to him and asking how he was feeling. The thought was so absurd, she brushed it off as soon as she thought of it.

Parkinson? Well, Hermione suffered a fine share of bullying from her, and she simply didn't like her. The girl was a stuck up, and she had Malfoy for a best friend. Who chooses Malfoy for a friend? Or boyfriend? She wasn't sure of their status, not that she cared. Parkinson was certainly the lesser of two evils, if she had to choose between her and Nott, sure, but she still didn't feel a shred of lightness for that girl.

And Malfoy...

She gasped, stopping abruptly, her fingers not fast enough to grip the heavy book as she was scared by someone walking directly into her.

"Malfoy!" She hissed angrily and immediately went down to gather her readings. "You made me drop my book." Her eyebrows creased and she lifted her brown eyes to him.

He looked at her with a calm, steady eye and shrugged.

"You should really watch where you're going, Granger. Any more of that incautious moving and the next thing you might walk into will be someone much scarier than me. Like Weasley."

She didn't laugh, obviously, but she didn't scold him either.

She simply looked up at him, and somehow looking at his dark features made her feel even more tired that she was. And he didn't say anything either.

Still, he moved first, circling her and making a move forward, but she couldn't not say anything to him, so she attempted to stop him.

"Are you going to the library?" Hermione inquired calmly, and she was right. It stopped him.

"I don't think it's any of your business." He answered, not moving anymore, but still not turning to her.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head. He seemed much more composed than he usually is around her and she tried her luck.

"Are you going to look for information on Ensarcosy?"

And, there he was, she thought. Malfoy turned to her with a very angry expression on his face and looked around before reviling her.

"Are you crazy? Don't talk about it out loud." He spoke in a low voice, but she knew, he really wanted to shout at her.

She didn't take a step back and she didn't say anything again. She simply took him by the upper arm and dragged him into the closest empty classroom. To her surprise, he let her.

"What do you want?" He shook her hand off and crossed his arms.

Hermione threw her bag and her book on the table and finally looked at him in a normal light.

He wasn't wearing his robes, just a simple black pants and a dark blue sweater. It made his eyes seem more blue than gray, but there was no usual coldness in them. For a second she thought that he looked just as tired as her, and she silently pondered if it was because of the same things she was feeling.

"What are you staring at?" He asked her roughly.

She shook her head at him and couldn't help but let exhaustion take over, so she sat on the table in front of him.

"What do you want?" Malfoy repeated in the hope of getting at least one of his questions answered.

"I just wanted to know…" She began, fiddling with the frame of the table, indicating she was uncomfortable of whatever she was about to ask him. "How you were doing? With all of this?" She finished and sat up straighter.

Determined expression covered her face, but it was not quite there, Malfoy noticed.

"You don't get to know that." He answered her, holding her eyes.

That made her scoff.

"Excuse me? I do get to know that. What happened didn't happen to just you. It happened to all of us."

"Hey," he said and she could pinpoint the sudden fire starting up in his eyes. "I tried playing nice."

"When?!"

"I tried talking to you. We all did. Even Theo. But you three just brushed us away and went on dealing with it yourself."

She stood up. He always seemed to stir her up, ever since they were little, and now she was angry too.

"Oh I'm sorry, did we break your little Slytherin heart?"

"Careful, Granger. A minute ago you wanted to talk to me."

"I still do!" she yelped.

Malfoy scoffed.

"Well, I don't want to."

With that he turned to leave, but she stopped him once again.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Hermione said in a calmer voice, not demanding, but with some sort of reluctance. She didn't actually wanted to talk to him. But she needed to. Desperately.

He turned away and smirked.

"No more yelling Granger, or I'm leaving." He said with a cold tone of amusement.

"Fine." She spat. "I shouldn't be begging you to stay, you know."

His smirk widened and he looked at her more closely.

"Oh, please, do the begging."

"You're vile, Malfoy."

"Should I leave, then?"

"Okay, stop it." She felt like she was reaching an end of a tether. Composing herself into a polite person that she was, Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and sat back on the table.

"So how are you doing?" She asked quietly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but his response was serious.

"I don't know. Parkinson is freaking out a bit. She says she feels weak all the time, and cold also. She's been looking up more into this… feminism thing, I think that's her way of coping, of keeping herself busy. She tried gathering some information, but I don't believe she's found anything yet." He shrugged.

She didn't answer him, just kept staring, not fully understanding that she actually waited to hear some sort of affirmation to make her believe that she wasn't the only one being okay with it.

Somehow she didn't want to feel okay with it. Because feeling okay, she thought, is what made it bad.

"Nott is… interesting. He's acting out a bit, but hasn't he always?"

"Acting out?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You could say that. He spends most of his time alone, now. And when he doesn't he usually have these…temper tantrums and just screams at everyone."

"You're letting him be all alone?!"

"He's not a child, Granger. Relax."

"No, he's just a victim of an ancient spell that had rebounded." She said sarcastically.

"Anyway," he continued louder. "As I said, there's not much to tell about him. He's just being an ass."

"Okay, so maybe it's a sign." She said worriedly, her previous anger gone. "Maybe his mood swings mean something."

Malfoy sighed and leaned back on the door.

"Or maybe, he's just annoyed because he doesn't know if it has affected him in any way?"

"It has." She said.

"How do you know?"

She shook her head, and strongly considered her words.

"I don't. But I feel like it should have. If our side is affected, why shouldn't you be?"

"I didn't say we're not." He drew calmly.

"I'm talking about Theo." She said distractedly.

He took notice of the way she said Nott's name. Theo. She was usually calling them all by surnames. It made him wonder for a second, but she once again interrupted his thoughts.

"And how about you?" She inquired professionally.

He didn't even consider for a second telling her his own part. He observed for few more seconds and she seemed calm, quiet. But he was still angry at her for brushing them off.

"Fine, Granger."

"Are you?"

"Do I not look fine?"

She shrugged, unaffected.

"You look okay."

He was just about to make a snarky comment, but decided against it.

Something in her eyes had stopped him and he really looked at her. Something was different about her, and he wasn't able to tell what that was. The hair? Maybe. Her skin? Maybe? And he decided it wasn't just her appearance that looked slightly different once he really got to look at her. It was something that had radiated from her.

She looked exhausted, but more in a "I-forgot-to-sleep-tonight" exhausted kind of way, and not because it was caused by that damn spell. She stood taller, her voice was even. Her lips had an unusual redness in them.

He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable that he had noticed these things, and just when he was about to speak, she picked up her books and made her way towards him.

"Fine, I'm leaving. If you can't talk to me…"

"I think I'm angry." He said.

She looked up at his words, but didn't seem impressed by them.

"You already said that."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Not at you, Granger."

"Oh…" She bit her lip. "At who, then?"

He shrugged again, hoping she won't see it was bothering him.

"I don't know. I just am. All the time. It's like I want to pick fight with everyone."

"Sounds like the good old Malfoy to me."

He dismissed her joke in an angry manner.

"I'm serious, Granger. Don't start. I feel like I'm on pins and needles here and I could lose it any time."

And he really sounded like that, Hermione thought. His speaking was uneven and he looked like having a bit of a hard time at keeping his temper at bay. Like every conversation was a little war for him.

"You seem a bit shaky, Malfoy."

He surprised her when he didn't argue.

"I've noticed."

He could see by her distant look that that mind of hers started working. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You, however, seem fine, Granger."

She looked back at him immediately, but turned away just as quickly. Her actions indicated her guilt and he knew he had said the right thing.

"I'm not, though." She said, composing herself to handle his look.

"You are." He drawled and pushed himself off the door.

"I'm not. I have plenty of things to deal with as well."

He shook his head slowly and took a couple of steps towards. He could sense that he was getting angry again.

"You're just fine. You look fine, you talk normal, you're not as pale as Potter, I confused him with the Bloody Baron this morning. So tell me, what is your way to make this easier?"

"What?" She asked appalled.

He took another threatening step closer.

That's when she shoved him in the chest to put some distance between them.

"Hey!"

"Stay away, Malfoy."

He got a hold of her arm harshly and shook her closer.

"I gave you mine, you give me yours, Granger. Tell me."

Hermione looked up at him and he couldn't even feel when he had let go of her arm.

Something in her eyes had pulled him in so strongly, he was unable to look away. And it was new to him, unnerving. He couldn't explain what it was.

"Fine." She cut away his wonderment. "I actually feel… normal. I have strange dreams, and sometimes hard time falling asleep, but other than that… I feel good. I feel…" She stopped.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's stupid."

"What?" he asked louder.

Her brown eyes met his cold gray ones and she stood completely still, making the blood in his veins stop for half a second with her words.

"I feel empowered."

For a second there, letting his traitorous mind dwell to his unedited part of the brain he thought that she actually looked empowered. Some weird energy was going through her, and he thought that she was right. Whatever happened it didn't shut her down. _It woke her up._

However, that didn't stop her from being irritating. But he listened. Strangely, he listened. She was always good at holding her part of an argument, he knew that.

 _He knew that._

The strangest sensation rushed through his body, filling his mind with words he wasn't sure was his. Feeling as if being under Imperius, he stood straight, waiting for her to speak, trying to figure out where the though had come from.

 _He knew that. He knew her of old._

* * *

Hermione didn't tell Harry and Ron about her conversation with Draco. She knew, that neither of them wanted to work with the Slytherins, and this time, she wouldn't be able to talk them into it.

It wasn't as if she wanted to work together with them as well. But after a few days of constant defeats, she decided that they needed each other. At least to figure out what happened.

She also knew, that if she suggested that to the boys, they would see it as a betrayal, so really there was not much that she could do.

"Where is Harry, anyway?" Hermione asked Ron at the dinner table. She looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of dark hair and pale skin, but she couldn't.

The Gryffindor bit her lip. After hearing about Nott, she didn't really want to leave Harry all by himself.

"Don't know, actually. I haven't seen him since lunch." Ron shrugged.

Hermione scanned the Hall once again.

"What are you so worried about, anyway?" Her friend asked her.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "I just am. Worried. About him. All of us, actually."

With that, Ron stopped eating and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. His green eyes were full of compassion.

"We're going to be fine, Mione. We always are. Maybe he's just in his dorm. Or walking around. I'm sure he's fine."

He squeezed her shoulder and returned to eating the rest of his food.

"Yeah…" She said, still not sure. "Yeah, he probably is."

* * *

Harry walked through the corridors slowly, with his hands in his pockets, and his head low.

He was scared.

But it wasn't the Voldemort kind of scared. Or the Dementor kind of scared. For the first time, he hadn't had any idea of what was going on with him, or how to fix it. He didn't know if he was in danger, if he was okay, and if he wasn't, if he ever will be, again?

He didn't tell even the half of it to Hermione and Ron. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, he simply didn't know how to put it into words. And in all truth, he was panicking a bit.

Something definitely happened that night that changed him. At first he thought that he would feel the side effects immediately. It wasn't the first time he had an experience with irresponsible magic, but it certainly was the first time he felt something evolving, something that didn't stop at the first second of feeling uncomfortable. He was constantly feeling ill, worried, he felt like his body was changing, every day. It wasn't so much as a change in appearance, he was still the same Harry, but it definitely was something in the way he felt about himself.

He started being afraid of his thoughts. As if he wasn't the only one listening to them.

His misery was interrupted when he spotted a dark haired girl making her way towards him. And she looked just as distraught as he felt.

She noticed him at the last second and stopped. He did too. He didn't know what came over him to say hello, but he did it anyway.

"Hi." Harry said quietly.

"Hi." Pansy Parkinson replied.

She looked very uneasy, just simply greeting him. But he thought that it wasn't because of him. Maybe there was just something else going on. He prayed, that it was.

"Can we talk?" She asked quickly.

He tried a smile.

"Sure."

She nodded and looked around for a classroom. Unfortunately there was only one door right next to them.

Myrtle's bathroom.

"Should we…?" Harry drawled.

"Fine." She said.

They walked in and it was so strange that Harry almost chuckled.

There he was, sneakingly walking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with _Pansy Parkinson._ Maybe it was the beauty of the last year of school. You do things you would never think of.

"So…" She started and turned to him, leaving a respectable amount of distance between them.

"So, yeah." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and almost closed his eyes in cringe.

 _So yeah?_

"I think we should help each other." Her words were rushed and Harry's mouth flew open.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She stood up straighter and there was firmness in her voice. For someone so small, Harry thought, she sure looked determined.

"Help each other how?" He asked.

"Just… Draco and Theo are adamant on not involving you guys, since you refused us so nicely, the other day, but I think we should try again. I mean…" she let her posture go more naturally and her shoulders slumped a little. "Something bad happened. And you know it. You look miserable."

"Thanks."  
"I mean it."

"I know."

"I just mean that I want to be a bigger person here and try again."

This time Harry laughed sarcastically.

"Bigger person? Were you thinking of that when you performed that fucking spell?"

She looked taken completely aback by his use of words.

"Hey, I'm not saying it wasn't our fault! But in my defense, I knew just about as much as you did."

"Yeah? Then why did you go along with it?"

"Because I trusted them!" She said emotionally, and he thought he saw a flicker of diamond sparkle in her eyes.

Harry watched her calmly, waiting for her to continue. He was never ignorant of others' feelings, and he wasn't right now, but he couldn't simply console her. It didn't feel right. She was Pansy Parkinson, for God's sake.

"I still do." She said flatly, pulling herself together. "But I need your help."

"And you really think we would want to help you?"

"We?" Her eyebrows creased. "I was talking about you."

"What? Why me?"

She snorted.

"Well why do you think? I'm certainly not going to Granger, even though she probably is the smartest of you all. And Weasley is just…not to my liking." She made a disgusted face and Harry clenched his jaw angrily.

"And me?"

Her features softened.

"You're Harry Potter. You're noble and you're honorable…"

"Your backhanded compliments are not going to get me to help you." He said, still bruised by her comments on Ron and Hermione.

"Please." She then suddenly said.

He fell quiet. Maybe he was crazy for even considering, but was she right? It would be nice to have someone who is not your best friend to share this misery with.

Hermione had already started looking at him like he had a disease, and he was getting tired of always being the victim in her eyes.

And Ron… Well, he was simply Ron. He wasn't that interested in finding out anything that happened. And Harry couldn't blame him. Whatever was going on, Ron was handling it just fine.

"Maybe." He said and to his surprise she smiled.

"That's all I need right now."

She walked past him to leave, then stopped at the door.

"You know neither Draco, nor Theo can find out about this. Neither can Granger and Weasley. This is just between the two of us?"

He nodded and that was good enough for her.

"Parkinson." He called. "That doesn't make us friends."

She was already leaving, and her answer was very serious.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **First of all, I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I didn't abandon the story, don't worry. My living conditions were changing this past month, and I barely written anything because of it. I usually don' t like making excuses for posting the chapter so late, but this time I feel like you should know.**

 **For everyone that never left and have waited for this chapter, thank you, and for anyone new - welcome!**

 **The updates will be much more consistent from now on.**

 **What did you think? Harry and Pansy uniting in secret? And what about Hermione and Draco?**

 **You know you want to Review! I know I want you to, really motivates me! Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
